Jealous
by LionellLim
Summary: Everyday, Izuku would look at katsuki who always hang out with Kirishima and it hurted him inside out. How can he handle his messy feeling toward his hot headed blondie? one shot fanfic, i'm so sorry for the lame summary lmao katsudeku


**Izuku Pov**

It was 7.30 O'clock in the morning when I arrived at the class. The other students were already arrived there and chatting with other students. I made my way to my seat but I felt a pair of eyes were staring right into my soul. I know who was it. It was kacchan. He was looking at me like I was his prey but to me it was normal. I akready get used to it.

"G-good morning kacchan..."

I greated him with the best smile I had but he looked at the other side and didn't say anything. It was a bit rude but this was kacchan we were talking about. I continued and sat behind my crush. Yes, kacchan was my crush since I was 5 years old. He was my childhood friend as well as my bully but I loved him. Well you could say that I am a masochist for loving my own bullied but how could you not love that ruby eyes with that perfect masculine jaw? I bet all the girls in the class have a crush on him if he wasn't an asshole. But oh well, I really crazy for him.

Anyway back to the main topic, it was a pleasant view to saw him from behind. It was like having your favourite food right in front of you. Not long after that, kirishima started to approach kacchan. I think he wanted to borrow kacchan notes because he was sick for a whole week. They were chatting and even laugh. I never heard kacchan laugh like that. Even with his old friend when we were still on Junior High School. What was so special about kirishima? why did it hurt? Why did it hurt to see him with his bestfriend, Kirishima? Kacchan never been friendly to anyone since we entered Yuuei but when it come to kirishima, he seems a little tame? No. Not tame like animal but a little kind? He wasn't too harsh when he talked to him but when he talked to me, he would yell and told me to get lost.

I didn't understand where did it all go wrong. I was kind to him and tried to be friend again with him. I already forget all those painful past and wanted to start a new chapter with him but he refused it all and pushed me away like I'm such a nusiance. Why kacchan? Why...? Why did you choose him? Am I not good enough to you?

"Deku? You okay?"

My thought was broke by uraraka. I looked at her and she had a concerned look on her.

"I-I'm okay uraraka hahahah"

"Okay? But why did you cry?"

I didn't notice that I had tears on my cheek because of that painful thought. I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"What's wrong? OH I knoooowww. BAKUGOU!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CINNAMON ROLL?!"

Kacchan quickly turned around to face uraraka with his pissed look.

"What the FUCK ROUND FACE? YOU WANT TO GET EXPLODE??? AND WHAT'S WITH THIS CINNAMON ROLL THING?!"

"Hey hey uraraka, Bakugou didn't do anything. He was talking to me all this time"

"Yea you hear that round face. Now FUCK OFF"

See that? Kacchan NEVER be friendly to anyone except kirishima.

"But then why did he cry? He was behind you all the time! Surely you know what happen, right?"

"Well, I'm so sorry that I'm not his mother fucking mom that know every fucking single thing about him"

"How could you say that? Aren't you his childhood friend?"

Oh no. I knew where will this lead.

"Childhood friend? HAH! who would want ti be friend with thus weakl--"

Before kacchan could finished his sentences, I slam my palm so hard that it made a loud noise to my desk. The classroom become silence. I couldn't hold my tears anymore and they fall down to my face. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's okay uraraka. It wasn't something that involves with katsuki..."

I said to uraraka but I didn't face her. I didn't want to use kacchan anymore because kacchan said it to himself that I'm not his friend.

"Deku..."

I heard kacchan whispered under his breath. I used all my energy to stormed out of classroom to head somewhere where I could cried myself out.

 **Katsuki Pov**

Surely I was shocked when deku called me by my first name. He always used that patehtic nickname yet I love it when he called me.

"Dude.. I think you should chase after him"

"Yes bakugou. Deku need someone to confort him"

This hair for brain and round face kept making me to chase after him but for what? I didn't do anything, right?

"Ash.. can you two fucker fuck off and mind our own fucking business?"

"But he need you, man"

"And what do you think he needs me, hair for brain?"

"You're his childhood friend???"

"Fuck no. Why don't you go, round face? You're his friend"

"I want too but I'm not good with this thing. You know"

I clicked my toungue at her reasons. Just when hair for brain wanted to speak, Aizawa sensei was here with his err.. coccon.

"All right student sit down. Let's start our class. I will start the absent"

All the student was settle down including those two. Except deku. He wasn't come back from ever since he left the classroom.

"I don't see Midoriya but I can see his bag. Anyone know where he is?"

Everyone in the class started to look at me as if I knew where he is. Aizawa sensei started to look at me too.

"Well, bakugou?"

"I don't fucking know"

"*sigh* language bakugou. Anyone know?yes, uraraka?"

"Sensei I think it's the best for bakugou to search for him since he and Izuku just had a fight?"

I looked at round face with my really... really pissed look. How could she said that. I will blow her face later.

"Oh really? Then bakugou search for midoriya and bring him back. I don't want you to come back to class until you find him"

"But this class is important than him"

No. I lied. Who want to stay in class listening to boring shit lecture?

"I don't want any excuse. Now go"

"Tch fine"

I got up from my chair and went out. I started to thinking where he could be. If he was crying then the only place that didn't have any people is bathroom. I know this because I am his childhood friend. Or to be exact, his bully. But whenever he ran away from his house, I always the one who found him because I already know his behavior. Whenever he was sad or some shit, he would go to a place where he could cried his fucking loungs out.

When I near the toilet, I could hear a faint sob. Jackpot. I found him. I walked to the source of the sobs. He was in the last stall. I knocked on the door and call him.

"Oi deku"

 **Izuku Pov**

Why

Why

Why

Why

I kept saying that one word while crying my eyes out. Why didn't kacchan want to admit me as his fried? I just want to be his friend. Even thougt I have feeling for him, I won't let those feeling out. I'm too scared to be called disgusting from kacchan.

I looked at the clock on my phone. It already at 8.15 o'clock. I guess Aizawa sensei already came in class. I'll talk to Aizawa sensei then about my absence. I sighed and curl into a ball on the while crying again thinking about my times where I was playing on the mountain with kacchan before his quirk manifasted.

"Oi deku"

I must be crying too hard until I imagining kacchan voice. How pathetic am I?

"You there?"

Huh? So it wasn't an imagination? But wait, why was he here? Wasn't he hate me?

"I know you're there. Open the door"

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to open the door but I was too afraid. What if he saw me like this? He would call me pathetic weakling and I didn't want that. I had enough this bullying things.

"Deku open the fucking door before I blow this shit"

Offff fuck me. If he blew the door, he could be scolded by the teacher and blamed me for this.

I unlock the door slowly and dropped back on the floor. I hid my face to shield away those harsh word that would come out from kacchan mouth.

Kacchan opened the door and went it.

"So this is where you are fuckmunch"

I kept my face on my knee and didn't face him. He sighed and locked the door. I didn't know why he did that but I didn't feel good about this.

I could feel kacchan crouch down so he could be on the same level as me.

"Oi nerd. Look at me"

I shake my head. How could I face him with my pathetic look? I'm sure he would hate it.

"Oi don't make this harder than it already is"

I stayed still

'I know kacchan.. I know that I AM a nusiance. So please leave me alone' I really wanted to say thia but my voice was stuck on my troath. Kacchan sighed again and his next action really suprised me. He stoke my hair gently. Wow this was new to me.

"Hey, nerd. Tell me what's wrong. Did someone bullied you?"

Wow, his voice was so gentle. I didn't know if my heart can handle this. I shake my head slowly.

"Then what is it?"

"Is it.. because of me?"

I didn't give him a shake or a nod so he could assume that he was the problem.

"So it's because of me. What did I do this time?"

What should I say? I don't like you to be near kirishima? There's no way that I would say that, right? I didn't want kacchan to find out that I love him.

"Deku look at me"

I didn't respond to him but he kept stroking my hair. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I was shocked at this. This was kacchan we are talking about and he WOULDN'T do this kind of thing to ANYONE. I repeat, ANYONE!! including kirishima.

"Deku.. tell me what did I do. Please. I just want to correct every shit I had done to you"

He was whispering RIGHT NEXT TO MY EAR. Oh my god I'm DYING!! please I needed medic as soon as possible or my heart would explode.

"Deku please.."

"So you don't want to talk to me?"

I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't make any noise even if I wanted to. Kacchan sighed and he stopped hugging me.

"If you don't want to talk to me then I guess I should go. I'll leave you alone ok? Don't worry I'll tell Aizawa sensei that you don't feel well"

Before he could open the door, I quickly get up and hugged him from behind. I didn't want him to go when I had the chance to hug him like this. Kacchan seems to suprised by my action because I heard him gasp.

"D-don't go ka-kacchan"

Finally, my voice came out. Kacchan turned around and hugged me back while stroking my hair. I didn't know why but my tears were out again. I'm really pathetic, huh?

"All right deku I'll stay but please tell me what's wrong so I can fix this"

I nodded. Kacchan slowly slided down until he touched the floor and let me rested on his chest. He kept stroking my hair to calm me down and he used his thumb to wipe away my tears but my tears kept coming out. I couldn't bear this pain anymore. I had to talk to him before it was all too late... before Kirishima took kacchan away from me...

I looked up so I could face kacchan to see that kacchan already looked down at me so we were staring at each other. I tried to speak but all I could produce was a whimper. Kacchan seems to noticed that I want to talked about something so he cupped my cheek with his two hands while brushing each side of my cheek.

"You want to talk, nerd?"

I nodded.

"About what? Me?"

I nodded again.

"Can you talk?"

I shake. I had to calm down before I could talk.

"All right then you need to calm down first, okay?"

I nodded again and put my head back to his chest.

"Hmm what should I do when you're becoming a crybaby like this... hmm oh I know, I hope you like this. If you don't then you'll die shithead"

I gasped at his threat but it wasn't a real threat. I guess he was just, joking? Heh I didn't know I couldn't predict what is going on inside kacchan's head. Kacchan took a deep sigh and he let such a magnificient voice I ever heard.

"This is gospel for the fallen ones

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies

From pieces of broken memories

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds

But they haven't seen the best of us yet"

Oh I knew this song. This is a song from Panic! At the disco - this is gospel.

"If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart"

I don't know kacchan if you love me or not but every harsh word that you told me it really hurt. I'm never yours. And never be, I guess.

"Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

This is gospel for the vagabonds,

Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards

Confessing their apostasies

Led away by imperfect impostors

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart [2x]

Don't try to sleep through the end of the world

And bury me alive

'Cause I won't give up without a fight"

Even if you wanted me to dead, the one where you told me to jump from the scool's rooftop, but I won't give up! Because I'm deku. The one who won't give up!!

"If you love me let me go

If you love me let me go

'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars

The fear of falling apart

And truth be told, I never was yours

The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear of falling apart

Oh, the fear, the fear of falling apart"

I'm really afraid that you won't be mine because without you, I'm nothing.. it felt like the world would fall apart like it was dead and it was true. When you ignored me, acting like I'm not there. It hurts kacchan... I wanted you to notice me.. I wanted tou to acknowledge me.. I wanted you to love me like I do.

When he finished the songs, I was already calm enough. Wow, his voice was amazing. He could continue his carrier as a singer beside pro hero. I bet he could be popular.

"Feeling better?"

Kacchan looked at me with his concern look. I looked at him too with my warm smile to made his worries go away.

"Never better kacchan hehehe thank you for comforting me"

"No problem. Now can you tell me about your problem with me?"

'The truth is.. I don't know kacchan.. I don't like you to be near Kirishima kun..'

There's no way that I would say that, right? I still want to live. I could imagine him saying that I'm disgusting because liking another man. Well it's not like it's a disease to loved someone else with same or different gender, right?

"Oi don't fucking ignore me"

I snapped my thought and look at him directly into those ruby eyes. Kacchan had pissed off but concerned look at the same time.

"Let me guess.. this shit have something with hair for brain"

I raised my head up and have this unbelievable face.

"So I was right"

"H-how did y-you know?"

"It was so fucking obvious you fucking nerd. Every time I hang out with that fucker, you always had this sad face. I bet everyone in the class know this shit too"

I blushed a bit. Well, fuck me and my feelings.

"Oi don't be upset over a small thing"

"Well.. what can I do about it? I AM your childhood friend kacchan but you.. didn't consider me as... as... *hic* as *hic* as a friend"

My tears went out again after I finally could calm down. Kacchan sighed and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Well.. deku I'm so sorry. I know I fucked things when I was a brat. He is just my friend and you're something else deku"

"Something... else??"

"Yeah. You're like hmm my rival?"

"Your rival huh.."

I didn't know whether I should be happy or sad hearing that. After that, we just stayed silent. We didn't have any other topic to talked about. Kacchan pinched my right cheek to got my attention.

"Ow ow ow kw kacchan stop it"

"Then stop your fucking sad face. It's ugly"

"I know I'm ugly kacchan hehe"

"Fuck no. Anyway, your face is telling me that you stilk have another shit to talked about"

Ohhhhh he read me. Well, I guess this it's now or never.

"I LIKE YOU KACCHAN!!"

"You like me shit head? Fucking like me???"

I nodded. Well.. here's goes the insults.

"You fucking like me??? Wow I can't believe that"

Me too kacchan... me too..

"I don't believe this shit. You are so fucking weird"

I know kacchan... I know...

"Why can't you think straight???"

I couldn't kacchan... I couldn't think straight when it came to you...

"Fuck.. I can't believe this!! This fuck munch is so...!!"

I kept my head down to avoid those angry eyes and closed my eyes to face a punch or explosion from him. Instead, I could feel his arms snaked around me.

... wait

WHAT?!

"fuck you deku... I couldn't believe that you love a fucker like me... who only gives fucking miserable life.."

I shocked and looked up to met his flustered face. I could see some tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Why can you like me? When I can only hurt you..? Why deku? I don't deserve someone like you.."

I couldn't believe what I just heard!! So does this mean he love me too??? I- I need to asked kacchan!!

"Ka-kacchan do you like me too?"

"Like you? Hell no. I LOVE YOU!!"

"Lo-love me???? Since wh-when??? I thought you hated me... "

"I don't know shit head but I guess since we were a child"

"I-i see.."

"If I don't love you, then why the fuck would I waste my fucking time to be here??"

Well, he got a point.

"Then... why did you bully me?"

"... to made you go away from me. I don't know how to handle this feelings deku!! So the only way to make it easy is to set a distance from you.. but it was useless.. I miss you.. I-I... I want to go back and fix every shit I ever done to you..."

I hug kacchan and cried on his shoulder. I'm so happy right now!! I couldn't describe how happy I am.

"I'm sorry okay? Let me fix this and make it up to you"

"Mmhm"

We stayed there, just enjoying each other company. I hoped the time could stop so we could stay like this forever. He broke the hug and looked at me.

"So now that our problem is all solved, should we skipped the class? I want to do something with you"

Kacchan smirked at me. Oh my god.. I think I knew what did he mean. without waiting for my reply, kacchan picked my bridal style and we got out from the bathroom. We proceed to go out the school gate and walked outside. I just wanted to die from the embarrassmentcarrying me like a princess.

"Ka-kacchan wh-where are we going"

"You'll know later, nerd"

I gulped. When I saw the road, I know where it was. It was a road to his house. Ohhh nooooo

"Ka-kacchan are we going to your house?"

"You guessed it, nerd"

"Bu-but our school bag??"

"Shhaa I'll get it later or order hair for brain to take it to my house. For now, I just wanted to have fun time with you~"

Kacchan kissed my forehead. My face was hot the moment he kissed my forehead. I hid my face on his neck as he proceeded to his house.

"Kacchan you.. idiot.."

I'll just let kacchan to lead the way and do whatever he wanted. At least, he was mine so I didn't have to worry again about him with kirishima because I knew he loved me.

AAAAAWWWW finaally ~ LMAO this is the absurd story I ever make!! X"""D I'm really bad at making one shot lol lol but hope you guys enjoy it!! I was thinking about making part 2 where the *cough* smut scene *cough* *cough*

Thank you for reading ~


End file.
